The fire hydrant
by dragonsfire18
Summary: What do dog do to fire hydrants hmm?, well kagome finds out in the most embarrassing way ever what dog DEMONS do to fire hydrants XD


The fire hydrent ... one shot by =keo= and chichi

Disclaimer: We dont even own talking cows, why on earth would we own inuyasha

{A/N: =Keo=: Hi everyone reading this, I got mega stressed writing my other storys so me and chichi got together to write a little one-shot Chichi: Hi, its been soooo long since I got to help with a story, this story was my idea, I couldnt get it outa my head =Keo=: Yah, shes been talkin about this idea all week, its not even verry good, I think its a little origional though Chichi: HEY, it soo is a good idea, your are just jelous that I thought of it first =Keo=: NU UH, its lame, anyway, I told you I would type for you so if you dont stop argueing then write it yourself Chichi: Humpf _ =Keo=: Good, now readers... this story is a really short one-shot and has bad spelling cos its on notepad, soz XD Chichi: enjoy.}

It was a beautifull sunny day in fuedal japan, the sky was blue, the smell of flowers in the air, birds cheaping... oh and the daily sound of a yelling match between a human and a hanyou. "INUYASHA, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK" kagome screemed as she turned away and began to stomp off, "IM THE JERK? WHAT ABOUR YOU,  
LEAVIN US ALL THE TIME TO GO FOR THOSE STUPID TESTY THINGS" inuyasha yelled in retern as he followed her like a lost puppy. "Hey miroku, are we ever gonna have a single day where we dont wake up from shouting, I think im going deaf" a weary shippo droaned as he clambered onto the monks sholder, "Probly not in our life time shippo, just try to block it out and focus on somthing else" miroku replyed as his hand wandered over to a tired slayers behind, "HENTAI" shes screemed as she bashed him over the head with her boomerang. "How much longer is it gonna go on sango?" shippo complained as he hopped off the bumpy headed monks sholder onto the angry demon slayers head, "OHH, BRING KIKYO INTO THIS, YOU THINK YOU'RE SOOOO CLEVER DONT YOU" inuyasha roared, "a lot longer shippo, alot longer" sango anime sweatdropped.  
(Two hours later)... "THATS IT, IM GOING HOME YOU STUPID JERK, I HATE YOU" kagome screemed, floods of tears broke free from her soft brown eyes, inuyasha jumped back in fright of the anger on her face, "N no you aint bitch" he grrowled as he followed her as she stomped towards the well. Miroku poked sango and shippo to tell them it was safe to un block their ears as the shouting was over... for now, they all sighed in relef. "Stop cryin wench" the inu-hanyou growled as he chased her,  
"Go away, I dont even wanna look at you" the teenage girl whispered as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Look, you cant keep runnin away from this world to play this stupid sko-ol game thing, we got work to do" the boy sighed, his voice was angry but calm at the same time, "ITS NOT A GAME, school is vey important in my time ok, you wouldnt understand cos you're the STUPID one" kagome nagged. The two kids aproched the well, both of them mumbling about how stupid the other was under their breaths, "Go away inuyasha, im going NOW, I will be back tomorrow morning" kagome growled as she turned to face the hanyou, he crossed his arms in protest,  
"You aint goi..." she didnt hear the end because she had crossed to the other world, "OH NO YOU DONT" he screemed as he jumped into the dark misty depths of the magic well. "GO BACK INUYASHA" screemed kagome as she walked up the shrine steps, "Ohh, this again" kagomes mother sighed, "Mum can I go meet inuyasha"  
sota cried as he jumped up and down exitedly, "Not right now dear, I dont thinks hes in the mood, you better leave kagome be aswell" the woman smiled as she shoed the boy up to his room. "I AINT LEAVIN UNTILL YOU COME TOO" the hanyou screemed as he folowed the stressed girl into the house, "Welcome home kagome, Inuyasha dear, how are you?" kagomes mother asked politely as they entered, only to be ignored. "GO AWAY" kagome screemed as she slamed her bedroom door in the boys face, "NO" he screemed as he pulled it back open,  
"DEMON" screemed kagomes grandpa as he appered from nowhere and threw soutras at the hanyou, "STOP THE MADDNESS" kagomes mother screemed, everyone stopped and extganged funny looks before staring at the normaly calm woman. "Im sorry for shouting but this has to stop, kagome I dont mind you bringing your friends round but I wont have screemeing in my house" the woman scolded, "Sorry mama" the girl lowered her head in shame, "Anyway, your friend eri called this morning wanting to know if you will meet her, she said she needs to tell you somthing important" the mother explained as she turned and walked away. "Ok mama, I will call her now"  
kagome called as she slamed the door of her room in inuyashas face, he didnt even notice still being in a trance from the extreem loudness of the situation.  
"No inuyasha stay" kagome demanded as she slipped on her coat after aranging a time to meet her friend, "No, Im coming everywhere with you untill you come back" it was his new master plan, the only thing he hadnt counted on was, "SIT", "OWwww, bitch". Kagome sighed as she stepped over the face planted hanyou and walked outside, unknowe to her that she was about to be followed. "Hey eri, whats up" the teenage girl called as she saw her friend on the nearly empty street, "KAGOME" her friend called back as she hurryed to greet her friend, "That bitch" inuyasa thought as he crouched on a near by roof top watching his 'shard detector'. "Oh my god, its really awfull kagome,  
hojos been seeing another girl" the girl burst out as she grabbed her friends hands supportively, "Thats the important knews?" kagome thought. "Danm that wench,  
why does she have to keep running off all the time in this stupid world, it smells funny here" an irritated hanyou growled, he sniffed the air trying to pin point certain smells, all of a sudden he smelled somthing wierder than normal, he looked over in its direction and his eyes landed on a strange red thing sticking out of the pavement. He sniffed again, the smell was peculiar but drove his instincs to go mad, all of a sudden his bladder seemed to tighten causing him to have an unbearable urge to pee, wildly he swung his head around looking for some trees, but no such luck, "Great now what" he grumbled as he fidgeted and bit his lip. He tried to focus on kagome and her friend but his eyes kept moving back to the object, "grrr I cant take it anymore" he whined as he crossed his legs over in agitation, he really couldnt hold it, the smell of the 'thing' was driving his poor bladder mad, how long was kagome gonna talk for?. Beads of sweat ran down the poor desperate boys head as he fidgeted his legs like mad, un able to take his sight off the cursed red thing, "Thats it, I cant hold it"  
he whimpered as he hopped down from the roof next to the object, undid his pants, cocked his leg and retained sweet relef. "Hey look kagome, theres a crazy guy dressed as a dog peein on that fire hydrent" eri cried in amusement as she pointed at the sight, kagome frze at the words 'dressed as a dog', "Please god dont be him" she mentaly prayed as she slowly turned around. "Hey eri, umm in that shop over there is the new summer fashon mag, go have a look" kagome hurryedly pointed at a random shop, eris eyes went wide and she ran into the store, as soon as she was out of hearing range, "INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" kagome screemed from aross the street as the hanyou crashed through nine layers of concreet pavement, "Why me" they both thought at the same time. 


End file.
